Charm
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Dean's enthusiasm for hunting can be troublesome. But is it that bad? A birthday fic for my sister :* Light Destiel, Drabble, mostly Sam's POV. Set anytime, no references to any season.


A witch. Of course. You don't have enough problems on your own - go find yourself a witch. Guaranteed entertainment.

_Yeah, I''m laughing my ass off here. _Sam thought staring at the animal thrashing on the floor.

No, not animal – his brother.

This time Dean was chosen to be the victim of the last curse of a woman working in an animal shelter despite her hating animals so she turned humans into pets and drowned them in a river or starved in the tiny cages.

Dean, as always, couldn't wait to get rid of the problem and went in before Sam had even prepared his weapons. By the time the younger brother caught up, the older was already waking in a new body.

Sam killed the surprised woman on sight but the spell still worked. Instead of a fit adult male Sam had now a stripe-furred animal with a long tail that constantly moved around and amazingly green eyes for a brother. He'd be rolling on the floor laughing, if he had a deathwish, that is. Dean would've ripped his throat out, no matter what he looked like at the given moment.

'Uh... Dean?' Sam called out uncertainly and the cat stopped thrashing instead locking his eyes on Sam. And then he slowly started wobbling towards him awkwardly.

Sam's lips twitched but he restrained himself with a massive effort.

'Everything okay?' he asked and got his answer, _of course_, when a snort came out of Dean's throat and a pair of fluorescent green eyes shot him an irritated look. - Okay. I'll just grab her magic book and we'll call Cas as soon as we reach the motel.

Dean's tail swished and he... sneezed? Sam guessed his brother agreed to his plan. He'd never had a cat before. Damn witch. Couldn't she at least turn him into a dog?

Sam grabbed the book and making sure their work here was done he exited the room all the while minding the cat. The brother. Damn witch!

The way back to the motel was quiet, Dean desperately didn't want to hurt his baby so he sat still as a statue on the back seat.

It took a little creativity and meandering to get Dean into the motel room, somehow Sam doubted the owners would be happy knowing their room was suddenly exposed to claws and sharp teeth.

At last they managed to get inside without any incidents and Dean immediately climbed onto the bed and curled on his pillow, his back to Sam.

'Cas, we've got a tiny problem here. Dean got hit. The witch cursed him. We could use some help.'

Before Sam even finished talking there was a flutter of invisible wings and Castiel appeared in the room already looking for his charge.

Theoretically he was taking care of them both but Sam was neither stupid nor was he blind.

Cas' eyes widened when he saw Dean's bed and it's pillow's occupant.

Dean raised his head and his ears twitched as he stared at the newcomer.

_Aaaand here it comes. _Sam thought to himself. _The game of "who can go longer without blinking" begins. _

' Okay.' he said aloud. 'Cas, the book she'd used is on the table. I'm going out, to see if I can find anything in the shelter.'

That said he left.

Cas, never turning his piercing gaze, slowly came nearer to the bed and cautiously sat on the brink. Dean never moved a single muscle so the angel gingerly reached out and placed his hand on the striped fur on the cat's back.

Dean purred feeling the warmth of the angel seeping through his new fur. Castiel's features, usually looking like a beautifully carved stone morphed into a tiny, timid smile.

Two hours later Sam found all of the witch's notes in her magic room, as well as all of her victims but most of all the way to undo the curse. So first he took care of the poor people, unfortunate enough to get under the witch's skin and then drove back to the motel wondering what he may find there.

He didn't bother to knock, just strolled right in, radiating enthusiasm and complacency.

He slowed and let a smile stretch his lips as he took in what was going on on Dean's bed.

Exactly as Sam expected, Cas has not mojoed Dean back to normal. What he didn't expect was to see Cas delicately scratching his brother between his ears while said brother purrs nearly asleep on the angel's lap.

_Every cloud has a silver lining, I guess... _ Sam thought to himself and decided to give his brother a couple minutes more to snuggle. Although they could just finally both admit their feelings, Sam wouldn't have anything against it if that would mean no more awkward contests at staring, licking their lips and ignoring each other's personal space. _Idiots. _

But he knew that as soon as Dean's back to normal he'll clam up and deny everything whatsoever. That's why he tucked the piece of paper where the ritual was written into the magic book and, sending Cas a knowing smile, opened his laptop.

**/txtbreak/**

**Okay so first of all this is a translation of the story I wrote for my wonderful sister's birthday. In Polish. So I decided to practice and post it in English as well. **

**So. It's been quite some time since I wrote anything and this is my first story where nothing angsty happens. I'd appreciate if you told me what you think about it. Just be nice, 'kay? Constructive criticism is good as long as it's not rude.**

**Thank you for reading.**

_**Supernatural does not belong to me. It belongs to Eric Kripke.**_


End file.
